A Piece of Cake
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: Shield Slash. Enzo/Kelly/Cass. Cass/Carmella. If there's one thing that Seth Rollins knows how to do, it's cheat the system to his overall benefit. After all, who says you can't have your cake and eat it, too? 18-year-old Kelly Rollins applies this to her love life with interesting results. In other words, how two became three. Prequel to "Kiss the Pain Away". Three-Shot.


**Rated:** M  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, other than Kelly and Cassieopeia (Cassie).  
 **Warning(s):** Slash, Threesome, M/M/M, M/F/M, Infidelity, Carmella-bashing, Leather Kink, Sawftness, Awakening (Bi)Sexuality, etc.

* * *

"I-It's fine, Enzo. Really." A dark flush spread over the teen's cheeks when Enzo's thumb brushed over her bottom lip, catching a droplet of blood that had pooled at the corner of her mouth. Gently, he urged her to part her lips - smiling when she did so obediently. "E-Enzo..?"

Enzo shook his head, "Shh, don't talk. Yer still bleedin'." As if to emphasize his point, he handed her the trashcan so she could spit out a thick glob of dark red blood.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Oh, that was _so_ not attractive. I'm so sorry you had to see that -," before she could say another word, Enzo stuffed a popsicle into her mouth. She moaned when the icy, fruity treat touched her open wound. "That hurt, you bastard." But her words were garbled around the treat.

"That should help ta slow down the blood." Wiping his hand on his jeans, he continued, "And don't ya worry 'bout it. It's my fuckin' fault ya bit off the tip a yer tongue anyway. Next time I do dat thing with my tongue, I'll make sure we're in a place where ya can be as loud as yer lil' heart desires."

Kelly leaned forward, trying to hide her face in Enzo's chest. Her face was a rather unhealthy shade of red and her breathing laboured - though whether this was from the pain of her tongue or the embarrassment just barely curbing her newly blossoming arousal, he couldn't be sure. Regardless, he decided to take pity on her, slowly running his fingers through her short blonde hair and rubbing small circles on the small of her back. That was how Cass found them, totally wrapped up in each other.

"Well, well... hope I ain't interruptin' somethin'." From the smug look on his face, even if he was, it likely wouldn't change much.

"Actually... yea, just a lil' bit." Being this close to his girl... inhaling that damn fruity shampoo that Enzo could've sworn was actually an aphrodisiac... it was doing things to Enzo. And much as he loved Cass, he really didn't want to pop a boner in front of his best friend.

Cass rolled his eyes, "Well, too damn bad, man. We got a match in like... fifteen minutes." Enzo paled, "Which, apparently, ya forgot about."

Kelly drew back slightly, spitting out another glob of blood before reminding him, "I'm supposed to be your valet tonight - hence why I'm currently freezing my ass off in this fucking joke of an outfit. If Nattie's the dominatrix, I guess I'm her bitch..."

"Heh," Enzo dragged his finger down one of the many leather straps holding Kelly's generous bust in place. "Well, I like it. Think we can get one just like it for home?"

Now it was Kelly's turn to roll her eyes, "I'll see what I can do -," once again, she was cut off by the popsicle being shoved between her lips.

As Kelly and Enzo bickered, Cass couldn't help but... stare. He counted his blessings that Kelly had come into their lives when she had, that she was slowly helping Enzo to build a healthy, safe relationship where he was free to be himself with someone he loved and trusted - someone who could truly appreciate every little tic that made the eccentric man who he was. They'd been together almost nine months and Cass couldn't remember a time when Enzo was happier...

So did it make him a totally awful friend to come right out and admit that he was jealous? It wasn't right - after all, he was in a perfectly happy relationship with Carmella. He'd told the Princess of Staten Island that he loved her, and he'd _meant_ it. And yet he found himself wondering what Kelly's mouth tasted like beneath the sweet twang of the popsicle juice, how long it had taken Enzo to help her into her leather ensemble... and how much faster he himself could get her out of it.

Where Carmella was forceful, Kelly was submissive. Where Carmella was hard, Kelly was soft. Carmella was sexy... But Kelly... She was absolutely beautiful. She was so small... almost a foot shorter than Enzo, and two full feet shorter than Cass... and not even one-hundred pounds soaking wet. But she could handle opponents twice her size with remarkable ease. It was a shame the WWE didn't build up the women's tag team division, because surely Kelly and Cassie would have the gold by now.

Speaking of Cassie... "You don't think Cassiopeia will mind if I don't wear my leash tonight, do you?" She returned the popsicle to her mouth before Enzo could do it for her, before pulling a long, jewel-encrusted leash from her bag. It matched the studded collar that stood proudly on her neck.

"In case ya didn't notice, Cassie doesn't like ta share. It's bad enough yer wearin' dat damned collar." He flicked the silver nametag, which read 'Lady'.

"I can't just break kayfabe because you don't like the fact that I'm her dog, love. Cassie's the Queen, and I'm her loyal bloodhound. After all, the Queen can't be expected to dirty her own hands." And then, as a gentle warning, "And you'll kneel before her, too, if you don't want to have to deal with the Wyatt family."

Cass flinched - Cassiopeia was a special kind of crazy that he didn't even know how to begin to explain. And she was also Kelly's best friend. Like sisters-for-life, lets-get-matching-tattoos kind of best friends. People, men and women alike, feared her because she was Bray Wyatt's daughter. He didn't even know if she actually knew how to wrestle, because she'd never actually set foot in the squared circle. Kelly, her 'dog', was more than happy to dirty her hands so Cassie wouldn't have to.

"Five minutes, 'Zo." Kelly pulled out the popsicle long enough to plant a soft kiss on Enzo's lips - she tasted like orange creme and blood - before sauntering over to the door. She'd leave them to it, not realizing that two sets of eyes were following her on the way out.

* * *

It had been a hard-fought victory, and mere seconds after the referee had released their hands, Enzo found himself with an armful of Kelly in the best possible way. The entire WWE Universe seemed to cheer as she threw herself at the bigger man, legs wrapping around his middle and chest pressed so firmly to his own it appeared to be almost flat. With the way they were moving and grinding against one another, it was any wonder that they didn't just break down and do the deed in front of everyone.

She was just so genuinely happy for their victory that it was difficult to not allow the excitement to overtake him as well. Suddenly, Kelly broke free from Enzo's arms and came charging at Cass, leaping at him with just as much enthusiasm. He lifted her clean into the air and squeezed her as tight as he dared, wanting to memorize the feel of her curves and the warmth that seemed to radiate from her core. And then, she did the unthinkable...

She kissed him.

It was slow and sweet and deliberate, leaving no room for debate as to whether or not it had been an accidental brush of the lips. Initially, he stiffened up, unsure of what to make of the sudden development. His eyes darted around frantically, unable to make solid contact with Enzo's. But eventually, he couldn't help himself - he relaxed, allowing himself to succumb to the gentle sensation of her lips caressing his own.

And just as suddenly as it happened, it was over. Dropping down to the matt, Kelly flashed him a wicked grin before sauntering over to Enzo and throwing both her arms around the bigger man's waist. After a moment of hesitation, Enzo drapped an arm over her shoulder and the two exited the ring side-by-side. There was something undeniably _different_ about his best friend's demeanor... he was walking like a man that had just lost everything.

The only question that seemed to permeate through the his lust-hazed mind seemed to be the same that was plaguing Michael Cole - "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

Not ten minutes after, Kelly and Enzo were in the midst of what was perhaps the first major fight of their relationship. The screaming had come to a sudden stop, however, when Kelly whispered brokenly, "Enzo... are you _crying_?"

"What the fuck, Kells? What, was dat yer fuckin' way a tellin' me I ain't good enough for ya anymore?" Enzo bit back, his tone nasty. Kelly had to fight back the urge to wipe his tears away with the pad of her thumb, knowing her touch would hardly be welcomed.

Kelly smiled softly, "You're all that I could have ever wanted or needed." She assured, her voice so _gentle_ it just made his heart _ache_ all the more.

"Really?" Here, Enzo began to laugh brokenly. It stuttered out into a coughing fit, and it was several moments until he had once again regained his composure. "Because dat certainly didn't seem ta be the case when ya locked lips with my _best fucking friend_." God, it was like something out a cheesy romantic disaster movie.

"I love you, 'Zo. I love you more than anything." But then, so soft that he almost couldn't hear her, she confessed, "But I love Cass, too."

Enzo looked positively scandalized. "But you can't _have_ both of us! First of all, need I remind you that Cass is very much in a relationship with _Carmella_ -,"

Kelly nodded, as if this little tidbit fit neatly into her four-part plan to have her cake and eat it too. "Trust me, I know."

"Secondly, yer in a relationship wit _me_! And in case ya didn't notice, I don't like ta share." He didn't realize that he'd begun backing her into a corner until her back hit the wall. He leaned in close, so close it seemed that they were breathing the same air... "Ya can't say ya love me, but have room in yer heart for another man."

Kelly closed the distance between them, leaning forward and dragging her tongue along his cheek, lapping at his salty tears. He flinched, letting out an involuntary moan as the sensation went straight to his dick. She'd always known the fastest way to shut him up was to otherwise occupy his beautiful mind, and he especially loved the millions of ways she could use that sinful tongue...

That tongue, which had been in _another man's mouth_...

He slammed her into the wall with perhaps a bit more force than necessary, before nudging her legs apart with his knee. A spark of pleasure shot through the small woman's body - a _dominant_ Enzo was a _sexy_ Enzo, after all. She immediately went lax in his arms, allowing him to position her how he saw fit. There was a _snap_ and she couldn't help but flush as the top half of her outfit fell to the ground, all of Enzo's attention suddenly fixated upon her breasts.

Not wasting any time, Enzo hooked a finger in the waistband of her trunks and yanked them down just far enough to gain access to the place he was seeking. Leaning in closer, he pinned her hips to the wall with his own, his still-clothed erection pressed taut against her heat. With one hand, he messily pulled his pants down just far enough to free his aching length, the other stabilizing Kelly as he bit down _hard_ on her left breast. She howled, bucking into him, practically begging him to -

"I'll show ya why you'll never need anyone else... yer _mine_ , Kells... nobody, not even Cass is gonna take ya from me." With a grunt, he pushed inside her, pausing momentarily to adjust himself before starting a quick and brutal pace. Her back would be one giant bruise tomorrow... and that only turned her on more.

" _Ooo_ h, fuck!" Newly manicured nails clawed at Enzo's back as Kelly threw her head back, moaning as he turned his attention to her other breast.

"Nobody is ever gonna take ya away from me, got it?" He hissed, "Nobody."

"Enzo, _yes..._ "

And when she opened her eyes, it was to a very embarrassed and flustered Cass standing in the doorway.


End file.
